Meeting My Fate
by KendallsWifey112
Summary: When four girls meet the BTR boys at a New Years Party they automatically like each other but nothing can ever be easy can it?
1. Chapter 1

Kendall Knight/Brynlee Marie Hope Harlow (My OC)

Logan Mitchell/ Kylie Francesca Cole (StarfirenTerrarocks)

James Diamond/ Rosalina Samantha West (Rune Kensington)

Carlos Garcia/ Devin Annette McAdams (AVeryPotterFanGirl)

**Meeting My Fate Chapter 1**

Chapter 1 All Too Familiar

"I swear! She would spend all day in front of the mirror fixing her hair if she could!" Brynlee mom's voice echoed through the small six-room cottage they were staying in. It was the Friday night before New Years, and the Harlow's had come up to her grandparents' LA cabin from their small town of Morris IL. The reason Brynlee's and her best friend Kylie's families were here was because they had all been invited to a huge holiday bash , her parents, and her 14-year-old sisters Rachel and Kalyn rented out the cabin next-door, and Brynlee and Kylie's were having the time of their lives. A whole week off from school, besides Christmas vacation; the girls almost passed out when their parents told them about their well deserved vacation, neither one had missed more than five days of school since sixth grade (they were in tenth). Almost every moment of the past two days had been spent together and Brynlee had spent the nights in the Kole's cabin of the scarcity of room in her's. This was because her aunts and uncles had also come up (though just for the weekend), and with 14 people sleeping in four bedrooms, it got a little cramped.

"MOM! Are you talking about me again?" Brynlee asked, as she walked out of the bedroom, finally satisfied with her hairstyle. She had curled her long, thick, dark blonde hair and put it up in a ponytail. At five foot six and a half, Brynle towered over her mother; she was tall for her 16 years of age. Her blue eyes sparkled as she flashed her mother a straight white smile.

"Yes!" Mrs. Harlow said, sounding exasperated at her teenaged daughter, but laughing at the same time.

"What special boy could be coming to this social event?" Brynlee's uncle started teasing

"Perhaps a certain 16-year-old I know of?" Her mom joined in.

"MOM!" She groaned. Mrs. Harlow was referring to Brynlee's latest "crush",Kendall Knight. He was a part of a boy group called Big Time Rush, "You know I'm not thinking about Kendall, why would he go to a party here? Besides, I wasn't even thinking about boys, believe it or not. I wanted to look NICE." She said, emphasizing the last word of her sentence.

"My sister? Not thinking of boys?"Brynlee's 20-year-old brother rolled his eyes. "Like that could ever happen in a million years."

Brynlee groaned yet again. Being the only teen in her family left her susceptible to excessive teasing. She had a reputation of being a little boy-crazy when she was younger, and it kind of stuck.

"Speaking of boys…how's Jay?" Her grandma asked her as she got her coat on.

"Jay? Um, Grandma, I liked him in fifth grade. That was over 5 years ago." She said uncomfortably, and an uneasy silence followed.

"Then who's the lucky guy now?" Her aunt asked, breaking the silence. Brynlee thought about Ryan for a moment, fighting back tears. Their relationship had been a special one; they had gone out for over two and a half years ago after meeting on vacation in Rhode Island the summer before 8 grade. Ever since then, they had been inseparable, and had even been voted "couple of the year" for the seventh grade yearbook. Then Christina came along and ruined it all with her nasty lies and seductive behavior. On the verge of crying, Brynlee pushed all of the bad memories along with the tears, and tried to forget about him.

Mrs. Harlow sensed Brynlee's distress and came to her rescue. "C'mon! We're going to be late if we don't get a move on!"

"OK" She said goodbye to her grandparents, aunts and uncles (who were staying at the house),and her brother who thought he was to mature to attend the party. They walked out into the chilly winter air, over to the Kole's cabin to see if Kylie, Devyn, Rosalina and Kylie's mom were all ready. They were, so everyone piled into the Sienna mini-van.

"Your hair looks good." Devyn said, knowing that Brynlee had most likely spent close to an hour fixing it. They could read each other's minds, even finish each other's sentences. Devyn and Brynlee had known each other since the first grade and had been best of friends since sixth grade. They even shared the same craze for Big Time Rush, which had begun over the summer, when Devyn had bought their CD with a gift card she'd received for her birthday. Devyn, who was just about six months younger than Brynlee,. She had big, brown eyes and shoulder length hair to match them.

"What CD should we listen to?"Brynlee's mom asked randomly, and the girls automatically replied "Big Time Rush!"

"OH NO! Please, please spare me…spare us all!" Rosalina cried out dramatically. Everyone knew about Brynlee and Devyn's love for the group, as well as Rosalina's dislike of them Kylie was indifferent to the whole thing. No matter how well the four got along, which was very well, Rosalina would never admit to liking Big Time Rush (even though Devyn and Brynlee had found her humming along to Til I Forget About You just last night.) Rosalina was a 16-year-old junior, medium height with long brown hair. She had brown eyes. Kylie has long brown hair with side bangs and green eyes she stood at 5'5 and was usually the quiet one.

Finally the hour-long car ride was and the girls could feel the excitement in the air. It was so crowded; Mrs. Taylor had to park two blocks away from the hotel

"Whoa. This looks like a major party." Jenna said in awe at the lavishly decorated hotel. There were lights everywhere, and holly roped its way around the many windows, adding an effect to the real candles burning on the window ledges.

"We're going off now, we saw some old friends of ours…" Mrs. Harlowsaid, referring to herself and Kylie's mom. They left the four girls standing in the hallway, overwhelmed and a little uncomfortable. There were no people under 21 in sight; they could see it was going to be a long night.

"I'm gonna go get something to eat, do you want anything?" Rosalina asked, heading towards the buffet table.

"No thanks. I'll stay here, check out the scene, I guess." Brynlee answered, and she did so, watching the groups of people move from area to area. All of a sudden, she noticed a figure that looked exactly like Ryan, same height and everything. She got up and walked towards the person, but he disappeared into the crowd. She hung her head down in disappointment, thinking about Ryan again.

"Hey" Rosalina was back with a plate of food in her hand. "You're thinking about Ryan again aren't you? You've got to get over him. He's an idiot, and you deserve better than him." She said, starting to get concerned aboutBrynlee's well being. She had moped around the past week, ever since Ryan had broken up with her.

"Yeah, well, I'm positive I saw him. Here." Brynlee said, sounding like she was going to cry.

"I'm not going to sit around watching you pity yourself all night. I'm gonna go and have a good time. If you decide to join me, you're welcome to; I'll be close by." Rosalina said, frustrated and totally not understanding why Brynlee couldn't just get over Ryan. She was getting sick of Bryn feeling sorry for herself, and wasn't going to waste a perfectly good party watching her mope.

Kylie and Devyn had disappeared into the croud of people Brynlee sighed and stood in the corner already not enjoying this night…


	2. Chapter 2

Brynlee sighed. 'I'm pathetic, she thought to herself. I come to a party to have a good time, and I wind up sitting here crying about Ryan." She put her head in her hands and flashbacks of their good times ran through her head. Their families had vacationed together at the beach in Georgia the past three summers, she had seen more movies than she could count and he even came and stayed in Illinois once with her.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?" An oddly familiar voice questioned her.

"Nothing" She replied, trying to hide the fact that she was crying.

"Doesn't look like nothing to me." The voice continued, and Brynlee looked up, starting to get annoyed by the interrogator. With her eyes blurry from tears, all Courtney could see was a figure, a tall boy with blonde hair. She instantly thought it was Ryan.

"Ryan, please. Just go away. I don't know how you found me here, and why you came, but I don't care. You betrayed me, and I don't see how you could think I'd ever forgive you. Just leave me alone." She said coldly, the tears starting to flood from her eyes, forming small rivers down her cheeks.

"Whoa. I'm not this Ryan guy. But I can see he's obviously the reason you're so upset." The voice said, and Brynlee looked up again, brushing away her tears.

"Oh. God, I'm so sorry. I thought you were my boyfriend—I mean ex-boyfriend." Brynlee flushed; embarrassed that she had mistaken this person for Ryan. She did a double take; the face seemed all too familiar. "Aren't you…Kendall Knight?"

Kendall nodded his head. "That would be me. What's your name?"

Brynlee told him her name. "Brynlee" Kendall said, trying her name out. He had been hanging out with James, Carlos, and Logan until he had seen her. She looked so alone and depressed; he couldn't help but approach her. James had teased him, commenting how they had been there for no more than twenty minutes and had already spotted a girl to comfort. "What a pretty name; it suits you well." Her blue eyes sparkled as she blushed from the compliment. "If you don't mind my asking, what did this Ryan do to you that left you so upset?"

"Well, I had been with Ryan for two and a half years; since the summer before 8th grade…" and Courtney began explaining everything that had happened with her and Ryan, relieved to finally let everything out.

Meanwhile, Devyn was wandering aimlessly from one side of the room to the other, looking for something to do. She had come to a hault at a pair of doors that led to a pool when a person bumped into her. "Sorry." She absentmindedly excused herself and then continued on her way.

"Hey! Wait a sec!" The person shouted to her. She turned around, wondering whether the boy was talking to her. He was the first person under the age of eighteen she had seen all night and was shocked to see that the very good looking teen she had crashed into was none other than Carlos Garcia! "Oh sorry." His cheeks flushed. "I thought you were my cousin. You look exactly like her, except you have a lot nicer eyes." He smiled, and she blushed.

"You know, that sounds like a pick-up line if I ever heard one." Devyn said, very matter of factly.

Carlos smiled and ducked his head. "Then I guess you have; I'm not surprised. Okay, so I don't have a cousin that looks like you, but I wish I did. You have beautiful eyes."

"And that would be what follows the pick up line after it fails." She laughed. "You're Carlos Garcia, aren't you. I love your voice especially in Til I Forget About You."

Carlos stared at her in amazement as she belted out a note that she had picked up from their CD. "You sing? Wow, I didn't think people really noticed that stuff." He was shocked. Usually when girls recognized him, they started off with 'I'm your #1 fan' and would just go on and on about how much they loved him andBig time Rush. But Devyn seemed different. Now Carlos was glad Kendall had dragged him and the guys to this party. At first, he didn't want to be there. There was no one (or so he thought) really interesting to talk to, so him and Logan had gone off in search for anyone under twenty-five, specifically girls. Carlos had actually seen Devyn before their meeting, he had noticed how pretty she was, and admired how much concern she showed towards her melancholy-looking friend (who he would later find out was Brynlee). When she had caught his eye again, he couldn't pass up the opportunity. With her warm brown eyes and smile, Carlos just couldn't resist.

Now Devyn's hazel eyes were filled with compassion as they discussed singing. Just like Carlos, she loved to sing; she had been taking lessons for as long as she could remember. For her, music was life. If she wasn't at dance classes, she was practicing with the Selden Middle School Drama Club or on her high school show chior

Devyn and Carlos continued deep in conversation, as did Kendall and Brynlee, Bryn had finished explaining what had happened with Ryan, and they had moved on to talk about school and other stuff. The night was still young, and none of them were going anywhere anytime soon.


End file.
